


Tenten's Surprise Confession

by AwkwardKaminari



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Genderbending, Happy Ending, Hidden Feelings, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Tenten, Rock Lee is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardKaminari/pseuds/AwkwardKaminari
Summary: Something Lee says encourages Tenten to confess his feelings to Neji, feelings that he's kept inside for such a long time.





	Tenten's Surprise Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Tenten is male in this one-shot. Please do not leave any negative comments. If you do not like it, do not read it. Thank you. <3

Tenten breathed in and out slowly, preparing himself for what he'd been dreading to do all this time.

For a couple of years now, Tenten had had these certain feelings for his comrade. Afraid of him getting rejected, Tenten decided to push his emotions away and keep them to himself. The only person who knows about Tenten's feelings is Lee. Lee is the reason for Tenten's sudden change of mind and why he was standing in front of Neji right now, sweating bullets in anxiousness.

Not looking away from his feat, Tenten spoke, "Neji, there is something I have been meaning to... ask you."

The slight pause in Tenten's sentence made Neji begin to worry. "What is it, Tenten? Did something bad happen?"

"No, no!" Tenten nervously laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's just... I haven't been completely honest with you or myself. For a while now, I've been having these... feelings? At first, they didn't really bother me. However, since we've been getting closer and see each other pretty often, they're- uh... I guess what I'm trying to say is, _I like you_."

Tenten didn't dare look up from the ground, his eyes squeezed shut tightly. There was a moment of silence before another word was spoken.

"Okay." There was a hint of relief in Neji's voice as he responded.

_Okay...?_

Tenten slowly looked up, an eye cracking open, then another after seeing Neji's warm smile. "You're not mad," Tenten said in disbelief.

"I'm not mad, why would I be?" Neji hummed, stepping closer to his friend. "There's nothing wrong with taking a liking to someone. After all, we can't really control that."

Tenten allowed a smile to spread across his lips. "I feel so much better now that you're okay with this." Tenten placed a hand over his heart, his closing as he sighed in ease.

Tenten did not expect Neji to speak the next few words. In fact, he'd never even imagined Neji saying them.

"You know, I like you back." Neji was calm and collected as he spoke, unlike Tenten. Time seemed to have slowed down, air thickening around them as Neji made his feelings known.

" _What_?" Tenten's arms dropped to his sides, mind blank. "You, _what_?"

"I also like you, Tenten." Tenten stared at Neji with a confused, contorted expression. "Your confession took me by surprise. I've not noticed your feelings if it weren't for you. You always seem so determined on your training and development, I didn't think you'd be worried about relationships."

Neji stepped even closer to Tenten, barely leaving any space between them.

"After training, let's grab something to eat, _just the two of us_?" Neji placed a hand on Tenten's shoulder.

Tenten nodded, a smile spreading across his mouth once again. "Yeah, I'd love-."

"Hey, you guys! Guy-Sensei has got a new Jutsu to show us!" Lee waved from beyond the bushes before he stopped speaking, brain _clicking_. "Right! I shall wait for you behind those trees!" Before leaving the two alone, Lee gave a thumbs up to Tenten, along with a wink.

Tenten stiffly laughed, turning away from Neji. "Let's hurry back before Guy-Sensei begins to worry. We can talk later."

Neji mentally agreed with Tenten, following close behind the brunette.

_Yeah, we can finish later..._


End file.
